This invention relates generally to apparatus to support a sensing device in a well logging tool and more specifically an apparatus to support a pressure-sensing device in a well logging tool.
In the development of oil and gas and other similar wells it is often necessary or desirable to detect the pressure in the borehole at all depths. This type of measurement is accomplished by lowering a pressure-sensing device into the well in a logging tool or instrument. The device communicates electrical signals representative of the downhole pressure to the surface via the logging instrument support cable. This pressure sensing device is supported in a housing both for physical protection and to provide some means to transfer the electrical signals from the device to the cable. These pressure-sensing devices are quite delicate to physical shock and abuse, thus they must be removed from the logging tool after each use. When these pressure-sensing devices are removed from a logging tool they are cleaned and they are transported in a protective case.
Apparatus for supporting these devices have been in use in the industry for many years. These apparatus typically require the pressure-sensing device to be joined to the housing by bolts immediately prior to their use. These apparatus are not only subject to deterioration from exposure to the well environment, but assembly and disassembly became time consuming and difficult. Thus, merely assembling the logging instrument for use can damage the pressure-sensing devices, thus possibly rendering them inoperable or requiring repair prior to use.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by presenting a simple mechanical apparatus allowing for the simple installation and removal of a sensing device in a well-logging tool with a minimum possibility for damaging it.